Secrets and Gossip
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: It seems everyone on the Upper East Side are having secret rendezvous these days, little J and Nate, Blair and Chuck. Just who will get discovered? ch 4 is up. Plz R&R!
1. A Secret Affair

xoxo GOSSIP GIRL xoxo

Chapter One: A Secret Affair

"It's gonna be pretty hard to keep this a secret Nate" said Jenny to Nate, as she was sitting on his lap kissing his neck.

"I know, but Blair cheated on me in secret with Chuck, so that makes it ok for us to do this right?" he told her, stroking her hair and kissing her lips again. "I like you Jenny" he whispered into her ear.

Jenny sat up, looked into Nathanial Archibald's eyes and just kissed his lips again. She felt so safe when she was with Nate, and even though she secretly worshipped Blair Wardolf, Nate's girlfriend of many years, she didn't feel bad about being with Nate, she really liked him and Nate saw that. As they continued making out in Jenny's room, Serena and Dan were in Dan's room making plans for their first big holiday away together.

"I really think we should go to Rome" says Dan

"No, Paris, it's more romantic" pined Serena, giving her boyfriend the puppy dog eyes, which she knew he couldn't resist.

"No it's dirtier" said Dan.

"Is not" replies Serena, throwing a cushion at his head. Dan playfully falls over on the bed and Serena tackles him and tickles him.

"Ok ok I surrender!" says Dan, putting his hands up in protest "Paris it is"

Serena squeals and hugs her boyfriend.

"Aww thankyou baby" she says, kissing him "do you know how much this means to me?"

"A lot" he replies.

"Yes"

Dan looks into Serena's eyes and holds her tight and close.

"I love you" he says.

"Aww I love you too" replies Serena, rolling on top of Dan, she looked into the gorgeous brown eyes that were looking back up at her and kissed him passionately.

Meanwhile Blair was making her way over to Chuck Bass' suite for another secret rendezvous, which she had been doing a lot lately. Even thought she openly denied she had any feelings for Chuck Bass in public, she secretly had yearnings for him and couldn't stop seeing him.

Chuck had given her a key to his penthouse suite so that she didn't have to ask anyone to go up there, she could just let herself in. she inserted the key into the slot next to the name "Penthouse" in the elevator and the button light came on, she pressed it and the doors closed. As she rode the elevator up she imagined them passionately making out and other things wherever they could possibly do it, just the thought of such imaginable things gave her butterflies in her stomach and made her weak in the knees and she wished the elevator would go faster.

She leaned against the wall thinking about Chuck and a minute later the door opened, leading into Chuck's penthouse suite. Blair stood up straight, adjusted her dress and hair nervously and walked in.


	2. Impure Thoughts and Actions

Chapter Two: Impure Thoughts and Actions

It was a few hours later and the Penthouse looked like a bomb had gone off, there were clothes, shoes and underwear all over the floor and scattered across the bed where Blair and Chuck were now laying.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" she told him as she lay in his arms against his bare chest.

"I can't believe you're here either, but I wouldn't wish for anything less" he smiled as he placed a kiss on her soft, warm lips; it had always been his dream to have Blair Wardolf lying in his arms.

"I should go" she told him, a part of her still felt that this affair was wrong but the other part wanted this, looks like the old Blair Wardolf has given in to desire.

Meanwhile Nate was helping Jenny with her Math homework because that was the cover Jenny used for her dad so that she could be with Nate, and 'being with' meant kissing, not homework. They were lying on their stomachs with the textbook in front of them but they were doing another type of studying.

Jenny loved the feeling of Nate's soft lips on hers. He was always so gentle with her, when he kissed her, when he stroked her hair and when he cuddled her.

"Wanna go out tonight Nate? Away from here?"

"Or you could just ask your dad if I could stay for dinner" he said with a smile

"No honestly you don't wanna have dinner here with my embarrassing family, and anyway they might suspect something, my dad has a sixth sense for that kind of stuff"

"I _want_ to have dinner here with your embarrassing family"

"No you don't. Can we go out please, we can go to a club and go dancing or something?"

He laughed with embarrassment

"I can't dance Jenny"

"Of course you can, you're from one of richest families on the Upper East Side, and you probably had ballroom lessons as soon as you could walk"

"Yeah ok I can dance ballroom, waltz etc, but I can't club dance. I prefer just to stay in and have a quiet night"

Jenny lazed back on her back and stared at the ceiling and sighed, then she looked at him, he was looking back at her.

"That's what I like about you Nate; you're so down to earth"

He smiled, "Thanks".

Jenny leaned up and kissed him. He kissed her back then spoke.

"I have an idea"

"Yeah what's that?"

"How about we watch DVD's? I know you'd prefer to go out and party but you've gotta come back down to earth sometime"

"Sure", she replied with a smile then a kiss.

Is Nate Archibald going to be the one to teach Jenny Humphrey that being Queen Bee isn't the most important thing in life?

Meanwhile Serena and Dan are lounging around in Serena's bedroom, Serena with her head on Dan's stomach, they were discussing everything from family to their impending trip to Paris.

"So I think we should get a room that you can see the Eiffel tower from, I've heard its quite beautiful at night"

"You're beautiful at night" replied Dan cheekily

"Stop" Serena slapped him playfully

"I'm being serious" he told her

"So am I. Now seriously, what do you think?" she asked him as they looked through some travel books

"A room overlooking the Eiffel Tower is good"

"Ok now that's sorted, I just want to ask you what you thought of Jenny dating Nate"

"Jenny and Nate? Jenny's dating Nate?"

"You didn't know? I thought he always goes over to your place?"

"Yeah to help Jenny study, I didn't know they were dating"

"But are they _really_ studying? That's the rhetorical question here"


	3. Mr Mysterious

Chapter Three: Mr Mysterious

Jenny and Nate sat next to each other on the couch at Jenny's place watching a movie. They held hands under the cover of a blanket which they had wrapped around their shoulders. Every now and then Nate would look at Jenny and look away and Jenny would do the same and quite often they caught each other looking and smiled. Jenny tried to sneak a kiss but Rufus had walked in right at that moment.

He stood keeping an eye on things for a moment, until Jenny gave him a look, then he left the room.

"My dad is being a pain" she whispered in Nate's ear

"Naturally, parents are supposed to be pains" he whispered back before sneaking a quick kiss. Jenny giggled and snuggled up to him.

* * *

While Chuck was in the bathroom, Blair gathered up her things, got dressed and ran out the door, she had to get away; she had to talk to Serena.

Blair was in such a hurry to leave the site of impureness that she didn't see the guy that she had ploughed into at full speed, sending her purse flying.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I…" she couldn't finish her sentence because the guy standing in front of her, the tall, dark and handsome stranger, was the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. He just gave a small laugh and bent down to pick up Blair's things which were scattered all over the footpath. Blair bent down to help him.

"I really am sorry, I… I wasn't looking where I was going, I will next time I promise" she said nervously

"Honestly it's ok, and why were you in such a hurry?" his accent was unique, Blair couldn't put her finger on it.

"Oh I um… had to get away from someone"

"Oh, were you in danger?"

"No, I just had to get away" their faces were quite close when they both reached for Blair's phone at the same moment and both laughed when their hands touched.

"I'm Raph by the way, Raphael" picking up her phone and giving it to her.

"Thank you" she paused for a moment before speaking again, "I'm Blair" she said as she took the phone and stood up carefully.

He stood up too and smiled, their gaze never left each other.

"So Blair, I hope we bump into each other again"

"yes I hope so" she replied with a small laugh as she made sure she had everything back in her bag. "Thank you" she said again as she began to walk off. Raph spoke again.

"And no hurrying, you'll hurt yourself"

She smiled to herself and kept walking.

She knocked at Serena's door moments later and Dan answered it

"Blair?"

"Hi Dan, is Serena here, I need to talk to her" inviting herself in

"she is, but she's um… having a shower, she should be out soon though"

Blair listened and heard the shower running

"Oh, well I'll just wait then" she sat down at the table and before she could count to two one of the Bass' maids offered to make her something to eat and drink, she couldn't say no.

Fifteen minutes later Serena came bounding out to greet her friend

"B hey, what are you doing here" she hugged Blair tight

"Can't breathe S" she said as Serena hugged her

"Oh sorry" she let her go, "so why are you here?"

"Hey do I need an excuse to come and visit my best friend?"

"No, sorry" Serena took a seat next to Blair and the maid made her some snacks too.

"I met this guy" she said finally when they were alone

"Oh my God!" she squealed,"Where and when and how, I want all the juicy details"

"Just then, on the way here, I literally ran into him"

"what did he look like?"

"Gorgeous, Oh my God S, he was the most gorgeous guy I have ever seen; his eyes, his hair, his smile, accent, everything"

"Oh I'm so jealous" she said jokingly as she knew Dan could hear them. He walked into the room.

"And I'm jealous, how dare another guy replace me in your dreams" he said sarcastically as he wrapped his arms round her neck from behind.

"He's not baby, and I was joking, no ones going to replace you" she told him, placing a kiss on his lips. "Now go and wait in my room, we're just having a little girl talk"

"Ok then I don't think I want to hear about boys and Brazilian waxes" he kissed her cheek and went back to Serena's room to wait for her.

When Dan was gone the girls laughed

"Ok you two are just too cute, it's sickening"

"Sorry. Maybe you and Mr Mysterious will be like that"

"let's wait and see shall we" said Blair with a smirk as she sipped her diet coke. She had forgotten all about her rendezvous with Chuck Bass.


	4. Do You Believe in Fate?

Chapter Four: Do You Believe In Fate?

Blair Wardolf had a party coming up, and not just any party, her annual 'Back to School' party and anyone who was anyone was invited, including Chuck Bass.

Oh how she cringed at the thought of his name, but at the same time that thought gave her butterflies in her stomach.

She slapped her forehead, "Get over yourself Blair!"she said to herself out loud as she walked into her favourite designer's store to buy an outfit for her party, it had to be perfect because she was hoping that her mystery man Raphael would see her in it, that is, if she ever saw him again. And if she did see him again she was planning on asking him to be her date to her party. She was also hoping that Chuck would see her with him so she could show him she had moved on, but she secretly wanted to make him jealous.

She ordered her dress; red and black, with matching headpiece and clutch purse. All she needed to do was find some shoes.

Then she spotted them across the room like love at first sight. She thought it was corny thinking about shoes like they were a lover, but that was how she felt. And that was how she felt when she first locked eyes with her Mr Mysterious.

She was daydreaming when the shop keeper snapped her back into reality

"Excuse me Miss Wardolf, are you ready to pay now?"

"Oh um yeah sorry" she replied awkwardly, pulling out her credit card.

She walked out of the shop, bags in hand and fiddling with her phone; too busy checking Gossip Girl for updates that she didn't notice she was about to bump into her mystery guy again. He caught her just in time but she still dropped her shopping bags in surprise.

"Oh, Oh My God Raph, you scared me… but in a good way" she tried not to sound pathetic.

"Oh I'm sorry, here let me help you" he bent down and picked up her shopping off the ground. "This seems to be a habit for you doesn't it?" he said with a smile as he stood back up straight and handed Blair her shopping bags.

"Um yeah" she replied embarrassed. "Thanks" she said as she took her bags from him.

"Oh I'm having a party next Saturday" she tells him as she reaches into her handbag and pulls out an invitation in a silver embossed envelope and gives it to him.

"I'd love you to come" she adds with a smile.

_Very smooth Blair, _she said to herself. _Shut up conscience_

She wasn't crazy, just a little out of her mind. First falling for Chuck Bass, then inviting a guy she had met only yesterday to her important Upper East Side social event of the season, but she didn't care about that, or about the fact that Raphael probably wasn't rich, she just wanted to show him off to Chuck Bass.

Raph looked at the invitation and back up at Blair and smiled, "I'll be there" was all he said before he walking into the store Blair had just come out of. Blair smiled to herself, he could be someone after all.


End file.
